Aegon Targaryan II.
Aegon Targaryan II. is the son of Viserys Targaryan II., and Tavillia Targaryan making him a member of House Targaryan, and a leading figure in the Empire of Dragonstone. Aegon Targaryan has two siblings in Junet, and Martin Targaryan of whome he has a very strained relationship with his younger brother Martin Targaryan following his brother's failure in his dragonborn test causing him to become withdrawn, and depressed. Aegon Targaryan II. is a powerful swordsman and in a lot actions he has grown to become his older cousin Rhaegar Targaryans lead officer. This close relationship has caused some bitterness amongst the other Targaryan cousins but mainly bitterness between Aegon, and Viserys who wanted to be the one his older brother called on. As a dragonborn member of House Targaryan he is training alongside his cousin Denerys Targaryan in the riding of their growing army of dragons. Aegon Targaryan would join his cousin Deneyres as her top commander during the attack on the lands west of Dragonstone. During this command he would become known for the brilliant and daring attack of Breebank which was a fully defended castle that he defeated with a handful of men. Following this he took 1/3 of the army and went north to defeat the Kingdom of Drael while Deneyres would become embroiled in the Dragonstone War with Nordling. His attack succeded quite heavily until alliance members from the growing coolition forming behind the Nordlings arrived and counter attacked Aegon within the captured capital of Drael. Surrounded on all sides he would hold the city despite his increasingly weakened force. History Early History Dragonborn Aegon Targaryn at the age of six went through the customary dragonborn test of House Targaryan. The test relies on the fact that those born with the dragonblood in them are immune to damage from fire, and in this way the tested Targaryan is made to hold an ancient heated dragon age which would scald a normal non-dragonborn person but for a dragonborn it wouldn't even affect them. Aegon held the egg in his hand and was beyond jubilation when he held onto the egg without any problem. Following this moment he became obsesses with reading about and seeing the Dragons of the Targaryans, and as he grew older he became perhaps the most knowledgable member of House Targaryan when it came to Dragons. This knowledge led Rhagear to name Aegon to be the asisstent to Brenden Redwyne of House Redwyne. This position was a great honor to Aegon and he has grown very close to Brenden during his time as the assistent to him. Deneyres Goes West Family Members House Targaryan2.jpg|Viserys Targaryan II. - Father|link=Viserys Targaryan II. House Targaryan2.jpg|Tavillia Targaryan - Mother|link=Tavillia Targaryan Junet Targaryan Cover.jpg|Junet Targaryan - Sister|link=Junet Targaryan Martin Targaryan.jpg|Martin Targaryan - Brother|link=Martin Targaryan Rhaegar Targaryan Cover.jpg|Rhaegar Targaryan - Cousin|link=Rhaegar Targaryan Naery Targaryan Large1.png|Naery Targaryan - Cousin|link=Naery Targaryan Denarys Targaryan Cover.png| Deneyres Targaryan - Cousin|link=Deneyres Targaryan Matilda Targaryan1.jpg|Matilda Targaryan - Niece|link=Matilda Targaryan Relationships Brenden Redwyne See Also : Brended Redwyne Category:House Targaryan Category:Ostrogoth Category:Dragonborn Category:Magi Category:Level One Magi Category:Human Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight